Thrown Back In Time
by TheGoldenBlade
Summary: Percy is cheated on by Annabeth and so he leaves. Upon leaving he encounters a being known as Chaos who offers him a chance to go back in time and change what happens but not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos. AU
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction. Hope you guys like.**

**I have decided to put the pairing to a vote that will be you guys the readers decision.**

**But guys please no Annabeth as that will completely ruin the plot I have in mind.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO. The only thing I own is the plot and Derek Castro.**

Percy's POV:

As I rush in to my cabin I think about how my life went from good to unbearable in under a month.

_(Flashback)_

_Finally the quest to get Athena's blessing in order to marry her daughter, the love of my life, Annabeth Chase is over. Athena told me that to marry Annabeth I had to do three things. Well those three things took a lot longer that I thought it would. First I had to make it to San Francisco with my demigod scent increased by two hundred percent. So basically all the monsters within 20 miles would come for me and try to eat my face off. The second thing was that I had to defeat Ladon the hundred headed dragon that guards The Tree of Immortality. And the final task was to take the sky and hold it for a month while Atlas would taunt him constantly._

_Now getting to San Francisco was fairly simple as I did participate in two wars and in both we were severely out numbered. But the constant attacks from monsters were really annoying. Defeating Ladon proved to be a much harder challenge as he was not a monster that would die from a good slice to the neck as he did have a hundred heads. But I did manage to defeat him by making several water copies of myself and attacking from all sides. And I did get a bonus reward for defeating him fifteen golden apples of immortality. Then came the hardest part, holding the sky. For days I had to stand there and hold an enormous weight on my back while having insults thrown at me by one of the people I hates most, Atlas. But when it was over the only thing keeping the sky from touching the ground was my body in between. But then I was pushed out of the way and Atlas took his place under the sky._

_"So it seems you did survive" Athena said. Well she's a bundle of fun isn't she. "Yes I did, now I believe that I am allowed to marry your daughter" I replied. "Unfortunately yes, we did agree that you would complete the three tasks given to you and if you finished you would be allowed to marry my daughter, so here." Athena said. She handed me a gold ring with a green emerald surrounded by diamonds with the engraving To Last A Thousand Years. I grab the ring and she grabs my shoulder and teleports us in front of camp._

_I look to my right to tell her thank you but she is no longer there._

_I walk into camp and head straight for the Big House. I tell Chiron that I have finished my quest and I ask where Annabeth is. "I would look at the beach but prepare yourself for what you might see" Chiron tells me. I walk towards the beach after giving him a nod. _

_When I get to the beach I see a sight that completely and utterly shatters my heart. I see a guy about 5'7 with dull green eyes and straight black hair standing next to a girl with piercing grey eyes and sunshine blonde hair with princess curls, Annabeth. Then I hear my fathers voice say "I would like to welcome the only son I ever liked and congratulate him on killing a strike force of five dracaena with no training whatsoever Derek Castro ." Then Annabeth started kissing Derek. Everyone was cheering. Everyone except Thalia and Nico._

_(Flashback end)_

And that's how I got here. I quickly pack all the things important to me but when I saw the pictures of me and Annabeth, my rage grew, I whipped out Riptide and started slicing all the pictures of me and her and everyone else but being careful not to slice the ones of me, Thalia, and Nico.

Once I gathered all my things I walked out and I crossed the border for hopefully the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read any further, if you have not seen the note I put in chapter 1 go and read it now.**

**On a different note I have decided to leave the pairing up to you guys so go and vote on what the pairing will be and I will put it in.**

**So far we have:**

**Artemis: 1**

**Now onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

(1 month later)

This last month has not been kind to me. Not only are monsters attacking me every ten minutes. But I have completely run out of ambrosia and nectar. Now if you have not guessed by my panicked voice, no ambrosia and nectar equals less of a chance of living.

Hold on.

I hear rustling in the bushes. **(AN: not really good at fight scenes but i'm writing them anyway.)**

I pull out Riptide in pen form and wait for them to attack. After a few suspenseful seconds, seven hellhounds jump out from the bushes. I roll out of the way right before a hellhound lands on me. I uncap Riptide and I slice right at where I was standing moments ago, the hellhound explodes into golden dust.

I hear couple of growls. I guess they don't like it when they see one their own fall before them.

I brandish Riptide and charge at them slicing in a way that you could tell only a master swordsman can.

Slice. 2 more piles of golden sand appear on the ground before dissipating into the air.

A hellhound sneaks up behind me and gets a good slice at my legs but it still was met with an untimely death.

That's four hellhounds dead so far. Three more to go.

The three left slowly walk around me in a circle before whimpering and running and away.

Confused I bring up Riptide or at least try to before feeling a wave of nausea I look down and realize the claw wound is more serious than I thought.

As I am slowly losing consciousness the one thought in my head is CRAP.

The last thing I see is a man in all black clothing walking out of a portal and bending over me. And with that I give in to the losing battle against the darkness.

Annabeth's POV: **(AN:** **I**** know finally a different persons POV. This happens the day after Percy came back. Chiron informed the camp that he returned but not to disturb him till tomorrow which would be now.)**

I hear the horn for breakfast so I quickly finish up the blueprint for some more statues that are going to be placed on Olympus. I stand in the front of the line and we walk out towards the Dining Pavilion. When we get seated and are going to make sacrifices to our godly parent in my case, Athena. I glance at the Poseidon Table and frown when I see only one person there, Derek.

So I quickly finish eating and leave so that I can check on Percy.

"Percy open up. Come eat breakfast."

I hear nothing no rustling, no shuffling. And that worries me. Maybe he saw Derek and I kissing. No, he couldn't have. He probably went to sleep right when he got back and is sleeping in.

Regardless I knock one more time but this time a bit harder. Still nothing.

Okay now i'm getting mad. I scoot back a bit and kick the door down. And what I scares me. Percy's side of the room is completely empty as if no one even lived there.

I quickly run to the Big House to tell Chiron.

"Chiron, Percy is missing." I say panicking slightly.

"Why would you care." Chiron reply's.

"What do you mean, of course I care he is my boyfriend." How could he think that I don't care.

"Well, he probably saw you kissing Derek yesterday after he came to me asking where you were."

Man, Percy is missing and it is all my fault. I back away slowly until I turn around and run back to my cabin and gather my stuff.

Percy, i'm coming for you and nothing will stand in my way.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Annabeth has gone looking for Percy. But will she find him.**

**Anyway remember to review on which pairing you want.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay to vote on the pairing go to my profile page and around the middle top it will say vote now. **

**So all the previous people who reviewed go to my profile and vote there. **

**But also review the pairing you want so that I will be able to write here.**

**Anyway here are the results so far:**

**Artemis: 4**

**Thalia: 2**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Hestia: 1**

**Artemis and Athena: 1**

**Onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

I groan as slowly regain consciousness. Where am I?

I quickly put on the clothes that were folded neatly on the edge of my bed and slowly walk out the door.

There's nothing but a really long hallway so I was like, what the heck and I swiftly walk to the other side and open the door and see fourteen gigantic thrones of varying colors.

**(the thrones will be numbered starting with the middle on as Throne 1, then the numbers move right till it reaches Throne 7, then it goes from the left of Throne 1)**

Throne 1 was pitch black with little white specks almost as they were stars.

Throne 2 was completely black and it looked as it wanted to suck the life right out of anything that lives.

Throne 3 was the same as Throne 2 but instead of looking like it wanted to suck the life out of everything it looked sort of like the night sky.

Throne 4 was the complete opposite of Throne's 1 and 2, it was completely white that's it just white.

Throne 5 looks like how a sunny day would look like.

Throne 6 looked like it was made of rock and mud.

Throne 7 looked like the sky it self with clouds and a couple of birds.

Throne 8 basically looked like someone took a picture of the Rocky mountains and put it there.

Throne 9 looked somewhat like my ex-fathers throne with the moving waves and all.

Throne 10 looked the same as Throne 9 except with bits of ice here and there.

Throne 11 showed tartarus, how do I know, well it helps to have been there, by the way try to never go there in your life, it sucks.

Throne 12 showed a lot of things I would rather not mention.

Throne's 13 and 14 looked the same. Completely golden.

Next came the amount of power that came off these Throne's. It felt like I was standing in front of the Olympians but their power if nothing like this.

All of a sudden fourteen flashes appeared and when the light died down so I could see I was speechless.

There in front of me were the fourteen major Primordial gods.

"Hello Perseus, My name is Chaos and we have much to talk about.

Nico's POV: **(probably did not expect me to put this.)**

Stupid camp. They made the only thing that made going to that camp bearable run away.

I wonder if they will even notice Percy is gone, probably not until they need him to fight a tough battle.

Hold on, does Thalia know. Do the gods know.

Yeah i'ma go and the gods.

And with that in mind, I run into the nearest shadow.

**(Line Break)**

I cautiously knock on the huge gold doors and for "come in" Zeus says. Here I go.

"What do you want Hades Spawn."

"Firstly Lord Zeus, I need you to call the entire council."

"Is it that important" Zeus muttered but I heard him anyway.

"Very well, I shall call the council". And with that Zeus stood up and threw a lightning bolt towards the roof.

A few minutes later a series of flashes appear then go away to reveal the Olympians.

"Why have you called us hear Zeus." Poseidon said in an annoyed tone.

"The Hades Spawn has asked me to call all of you for he says he brings news of great urgency.

When he said that all of the Olympians heads turned to me.

"Percy has been missing for about a month now."


	4. Chapter 4

**And the results so far for who Percy will end up with are:**

**Artemis: 4**

**Annabeth: 2**

**Thalia: 2**

**Hestia: 1**

**Artemis and Athena: 1**

**Zoe: 1**

**Those are the ratings so far with Artemis in the lead.**

**On a side note I do know that my chapters are short but if you and see how many words are in each chapter then you will see that they are getting longer and longer.**

**Anyway here is chapter 4.**

Percy's POV:

This is Chaos.

The Chaos.

The creator Chaos.

I wonder if he is mad that I defeated his daughter. **(AN: Chaos's daughter is Gaea for those that did not know.)**

"No I am not mad that you defeated my daughter. In fact I am quite happy that you did. Now she won't be able to bother the council for the next millennia or so."

Whoa did he just read my mind.

"Yes I did." Chaos said as if spying on peoples thoughts was a normal thing to do and not creepy at all.

"Okay then, if you are not mad at me for defeating your daughter than why am I here. Come to think of it where is here." I say confused a bit.

"I brought you here because I saw what the Athena girl did to you and how the entire camp betrayed you for that other son of Poseidon. And to answer you second question you are in the void, a place where immortals go to after they fade." Chaos said.

"I will give you a choice either go back to Earth and live the rest of your life running or I can send you back in time right before you find out you are a demigod but not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of me, Chaos. You will have all your memories from this timeline. The choice is yours."

I think about it if I go back then I can see all my real friends, the ones who died in the war. And I can stop myself from falling in love with Annabeth. This seems to go to be true.

"What's the catch?" I say as nothing can be this good without something wrong with it.

"The catch is you cannot tell anyone that you are from the future until I tell you you can plus your scent will be 100 times stronger than before as you are going to be a son of the creator. But be warned The Fates know of this and will be making your life even harder than it was before."

So I can go back and live my life all over again but this time everything will be much harder but I can stop myself for experiencing heartbreak and betrayal.

I then say the two words that are going to change my life literally.

"I agree."

"Great, now all you need to do is step into this portal and you will be in the past."

The minute he said that I walked through the portal into my old life.

**(Line Break)**

Percy's POV:

When I open my eyes I see that I am in front of the museum where Alecto or Mrs. Dodds as I should call her until I learn that I am a demigod. **(AN: I don't remember the exact words said but I will write what I know, so sorry if it is different than what the book says.)**

I look to my right and see Grover being pelted with peanut butter sandwich bits by Nancy and her group of two other girls.

Seeing that gets me angry as Grover was one of the few people who stayed by my side in my old life while the rest of the camp chased after Derek. The others were Thalia and Nico.

I then mentally smile as a plan to get Mrs. Dodds to attack me but at the same time make her think I am and am not a son of Poseidon.

I then stand up and yell at Nancy to stop throwing sandwich bits at Grover.

"What you gonna do then" Nancy yells back at me.

I quickly make the water from the fountain rise up slightly just enough for Mrs. Dodds to notice.

Then I use Charmspeak to make Nancy jump in the water.

"MRS. DODDS PERCY PUSHED ME IN TO THE FOUNTAIN!" Nancy yells loudly making the birds fly off the trees.

Mrs. Dodds then swiftly walks to me and points a wrinkled finger my way and says "Now honey".

"I know I know erasing textbooks for the next month." I say as I know this annoyed her in my old life.

Mrs. Dodds then tells me to follow her into the museum.

When we reached a room Greek and Roman section she turned and faced me.

"Give it to me. Give me the bolt." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Dodds." I reply.

"If you're not going to give it to me then I will have to kill you and take it off of your dead corpse." She said angrily.

And with that she jumps at me and transforms into her true form.

"What ho Percy" Chiron or Mr. Brunner as I should call him for now.

I look and see that he threw Riptide to me then left. I caught it and put it in my pocket.

Now I use my new powers and freeze time around her. Then walk slowly around her.

"What have you done to me?" She said in a slightly scared tone.

"All I did is freeze time around you. Now time to show you what fear really is."

And with that I make my body turn into how my old body looked like in my past life.

I charged up my left arm with water and my right arm with fire and I combined the two forces of nature and hurled it in a stream the two colors circling each but putting each other out.

And when it struck her in the chest a blinding light erupted and when it cleared I saw a completely burned body that soon turned to golden sand.

I then walk out and give Mr. Brunner Riptide.

"Ah thank you Percy but remember to bring your own writing utensils from now on."

I then walk back to the bus.

I got on and heard Nancy say "I hope Mrs. Kerr gave you a good punishment."

I just went to the back of the bus and took a little nap.

**(Line Break)**

I woke up to see Grover shaking me awake and say that the bus broke down. I get up and exit the bus.

I look across the street to see three old women knitting what looked like a giant pair of socks.

"Hey Grover, look across the street at the three old women that are knitting. Those socks I huge I wonder who their for."

I see Grover look and pale. He tells me to wait for him while he goes to use the restroom.

As soon as he is out of sight I begin walking home.

**(Line Break)**

When I get home I see Gabe playing poker and my mom in the kitchen.

Gabe sees me and tells me to come here.

I go to him and he says "How much money you got on you kid".

I smirk and make a 4 twenty dollar bills form in my pocket. I pull them out and show them to him.

He gets wide eyed and grabs the money then asks "How did you get this money?"

"Just won a few bets at school."

He then pushes me and tells me to go to my room.

I go to my room and sit on my bed.

A few seconds later my mom walks in excited.

"Percy guess what?" My mom asks me.

"What mom" I reply.

"We are going to Montauk today." My mom tells me.

"We are?" I ask.

"Yes, now get ready."

And with that my mom leaves.

**(Line break to Montauk)**

Percy's POV: 

We pull over next to a small tent **(AN: I forgot what it was but you guys know what I am talking about.)**

We go and sit next to the shore.

I ask my mom the same thing I ask every time we come here.

"Mom, what was dad like."

"He was a tall, handsome man with eyes just like yours. He was a sailor but got lost at sea."

I notice how my mom's eyes watered up when she was talking about him.

I stop talking about the subject because I know if I pushed anymore she would start crying.

It was getting late so we went inside the tent and went to sleep.

**(Line Break)**

I was roughly woken up to see the one of the strangest things Grover with no pants but he has goat legs.

**And that is the end of chapter 4.**

**Remember to vote and review who Percy should end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start I would like for you guys to go back to chapter one and read the note at the beginning.**

**For the past three chapters I have been an idiot, I kept putting Annabeth in the pairing roster.**

**I am sorry for the people who voted for Annabeth but if I allowed Percy to end up with Annabeth than the plot I have would not be able to work.**

**Anyway here are the results that are based off of the reviews so far:**

**Artemis: 5**

**Thalia: 2**

**Hestia: 1**

**Artemis and Athena: 1**

**Zoe: 1**

**Again I am sorry about not letting Percy end up with Annabeth but maybe I will make a new story later for you Percabeth fans due to me getting a lot of reviews for pairing Percy up with Annabeth.**

**I will be putting a little thing for you Percabeth fans in this chapter.**

**First one to find it gets a shoutout.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 5.**

Percy's POV:

I woke up to see one of the strangest things I have ever seen.

Grover with no pants and he has goat legs.

"Grover what's going on?"

"Perce I don't know if you noticed but there is a."

"HURRICANE!" My mom yelled suddenly nearly making me jump.

"Get to the car." My mom ordered us.

We get to the car and we start driving in the direction of camp.

I know lightning will strike our car in a bit.

"Mom, stop the car, don't ask just do it."

No sooner did my mom stop the car lightning struck right where we would have been if we kept driving.

Mom started driving again. And Grover was giving me what looked like a suspicious glance but it could also be him constipated.

When we reached the hill and Thalia's tree came into view that's where it all went wrong.

Our car flipped over knocking Grover unconscious. I guess the Fates don't like being denied.

I get up and see a pretty funny sight.

The Minotaur in Fruit of the Looms **(AN: I don't own It.)** underwear.

Any way I look and see The Minotaur pick up my mom and she bursts into a ball of golden light.

Now to throw the Olympians into a loop as I do know they are watching.

The Minotaur charges at me, I wait and jump up at the last second.

I land on The Minotaur's head and quickly grab onto his horns as he jumps around trying to get me off.

Both of the horns break off and I go flying.

I quickly stand up and charge my right hand with fire and my left with lightning.

I shoot the two at The Minotaur and when it strikes him in the chest, The Minotaur is reduced to ashes.

I suddenly felt really tired. I guess using powers you have not used much or not at all before can be tiring.

With that last thought in mind I give in to the darkness that is slowly invading my vision.

Annabeth's POV: **(AN: this is right before Percy and The Minotaur's battle)**

I hear the horn ring three times meaning that a monster is approaching the border.

I get my dagger out and head towards Thalia's Tree.

When I get there I see a boy about my age, Grover unconscious and moaning food, and one more thing The Minotaur.

I was just about to rush at The Minotaur when the boy shoots both fire and lightning at it.

How did he shoot both fire and lightning?

I was just about to go and ask when he suddenly slumped over unconscious.

Chiron shows up and tells me to put the boy in the infirmary and to spoon-feed him two spoonfuls of nectar every hour.

And I did just that. Man I can't wait for him to wake up. First I'll ask him on how he did the fire and lightning thing then if I am really lucky he will be the one to take me on a quest.

Only time will tell.

Third Person POV on Olympus: **(AN: this is after Percy falls unconscious.)**

When boy used lightning powers everyone present turned and stared at Zeus.

"Zeus, I thought you agreed no more children after what happened with Thalia and Jason." Hera said angry that her husband cheated on her again.

"He is not mine and if you looked he also used fire so he could be a rare son of Hephaestus who is a legacy of a son of mine." Zeus said quickly as not to endure his wife's wrath.

"But we need to find out who this boy is before he turns into a threat. Council dismissed." Zeus said.

Percy's POV:

When I first woke up my mouth was filled with nectar as it tasted somewhat like my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

I open my eyes and see that Annabeth is the one feeding me.

I stare into the eyes that I once loved.

But those were now just memories.

She sees that I am awake and she immediately tries to question me.

"How are you able to use fire and lightning at the same time?" She said.

"Who are you to question me, I don't even know your name." I reply.

"Oh how rude of me, my names Annabeth and you are." She says in a mocking tone.

"Percy." I reply in a slightly angry tone.

And with that I get up to walk out but I fall right back down.

I try again but got the same results.

I try one more time and I manage to stay up.

I lean against the wall and walk myself out to the front porch where I see Chiron and Mr. D playing Pinochle.

I walk over to them and say "Mr. Brunner is that you."

"Yes Percy it is me but here I go as Chiron, This is Mr. D."

"Wait, The Chiron, meaning the trainer of heroes Chiron."

"Yes, that's me."

"Wow."

"Boy are you going to join us for a game of Pinochle or are you going to stand there." Mr. D

"Yes I will be joining deal me in."

Mr. D gives me a look and says "Do you even know how to play Pinochle."

Time to get on his good side if he has one.

"Of course I do, I think all decent human beings should know how to play Pinochle Mr. D or should I say Lord Dionysus."

"So you are not like the rest of your kind. You are actually smart."

Mr. D deals me in and we play for the rest of the afternoon.

**There you guys go Chapter 5.**

**Remember to review on who you want Percy to end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The results so far for who Percy will end up with are: (This is going by both reviews and the poll)**

**Artemis: 9**

**Artemis and Athena: 8**

**Thalia: 3**

**Zoe: 2**

**Hestia: 1**

**Remember that these numbers are from both the reviews and the poll combined.**

**I read some reviews telling me to be more descriptive about things.**

**I realize I'm not going in to much detail but I am trying to be as descriptive as I can.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 6.**

Percy's POV

After a couple of intense games of Pinochle with Chiron mostly winning but I did win occasionally I asked Chiron if I could retire for the night.

"Sure thing Percy. I'll have Annabeth show you where you will be staying, then in the morning you will get a proper tour of camp."

Chiron then Iris Messaged Annabeth telling her to come show me where I will be staying.

I faked being amazed at the Iris Message because it would look weird on my part if I showed no reaction to a call from a rainbow.

Apparently I was dozing off so when I shook myself out of my daze I saw Annabeth in front of me waving here hand in front of my face.

"Hello, anyone there." Annabeth says in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." I reply.

"Alright let's go."  
**  
(Line Break to Hermes Cabin)**

"Okay, here we are, the Hermes Cabin." Annabeth says.

Now the Hermes Cabin is just like I remember it. It is a pretty big building but it has dull brown paint that is slowly chipping off and some parts on the side a broken off. It has a big caduceus onto of the door.

Annabeth knocked on the door and Luke answered the door.

I quietly growled at Luke because he is the one who got my real friends killed in my old life.

First he kills Zoe, then he kills Beckendorf after promising Silena that he would not be harmed, then Silena herself after leading the Ares cabin into battle against a Lydian Drakon.  
Michel Yew, Ethan Nakumura, Leneus, and many others were dead because of him.

I stop growl as to not draw attention, as it would look weird if someone was growling at a person they don't know yet.

I hope no one noticed but knowing my luck someone did notice.

"Luke, this is Percy. Percy, this is Luke, the head councilor for the Hermes Cabin." Annabeth introduced us.

We shook hands but I made sure to cause just a bit of pain to his hand.

"So Percy quite an arm you got there. Anyway determined or undetermined?" Luke asks me.

"Undetermined." I say before Annabeth has a chance to say it for me.

I wanted to make my stay at the Hermes Cabin better than it was in my old life.

"Welcome to the Hermes Cabin, Percy."

And with that we walk in careful not to trip on the way in like the first time I was here as soon as I am I immediately step to the side and Luke steps forward right where I was a moment ago.

Luke is then drenched in a green gooey liquid.

I could not help it, I busted out laughing.

"Alright who did that?" Luke said with a smile on his face.

One Hermes kid raises his hand, well I think he is a Hermes kid, he does look like one what with the sharp nose, mischievous smile, and mischievous glint in his eye.

Nice prank but know this be ready for revenge.

At that the kid paled and stepped back.

"Anyway, guys this is Percy Jackson, a new camper." Luke said introducing me to everyone.

"Hey Luke is he determined or undetermined?" a Hermes kid says from the group.

"Unfortunately he is undetermined but hopefully he will get claimed soon."

At that everyone in the room groaned. I guess they were hoping I was determined so that they would have one more pranking buddy on their side. Boy are they in for a surprise.

The horn sounded from the Big House signaling dinner is now so we get in a line and head to the dining pavilion.

We reach the dining pavilion and sit down before getting food from one of the nymphs nearby.

I look at my cup.

"Tell it what kind of drink you want." Luke tells me.

"Blue Coke." I say remembering that my mom would always make everything she can blue.

We get up and go to make our offerings to the gods.

"To Chaos, claim me when you think is the most dramatic time, like at capture the flag. Thanks."

After I said that I threw a juicy, tender part of the Rib-eye steak into the fire.

I walk back and sit down and begin eating.

**(Line Break)**

After I finished eating, I went and started to walk around camp.

I was heading in the direction of the beach when I was suddenly grabbed by the back of my shirt.

The person who grabbed me turned me to face her and what I saw was not a pretty sight.

I see a buff, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, and has pig-like eyes.

This girl is Clarisse.

"Percy meet Clarisse a daughter of Ares." I hear from the side. I look and see Annabeth.

"The war god." I ask as since I am new I probably should play it dumb a bit.

"Got a problem with it." Clarisse snarls at me.

Before I have the chance to answer I am pulled off my feet and am being dragged towards the girl's restroom.

I know what the restroom that they will choose looks like and I do not want to see it much less feel it again.

So instead I shock her with enough lightning that she drops me and I start running towards the Hermes Cabin.

I am almost home free until I feel something pull me back.

"Oh you're not getting away that easy."

I look at here and say my voice laced with Charmspeak "Clarisse, you and your buddies here will go away and not try to do this to me again ever."

After I finished talking Clarisse drops me and walks away with her brothers.

Annabeth helps me up and says "first you use fire and lightning together, then you shock Clarisse, and then Charmspeak her into leaving you alone. What else can you do?"

"That is none of your concern." I tell her.

I then walk away to find the Hermes Cabin.

Annabeth's POV: **(Finally a POV switch.)**

This Percy Jackson is a strange person.

He can use lightning, fire, and Charmspeak people.

And I did hear him growling a little at Luke for no reason, I mean he met the guy like for two seconds then he decides to growl at him.

I am going to keep my eye on him.

Luke's POV:

The plan is almost completely.

Master tells me to unleash one of the special breed hellhounds, the kind that take a lot to kill, onto Percy Jackson after capture the flag.

I don't know why but orders are orders.

**And that is Chapter 6.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Remember to vote and review on who Percy should end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**I was extremely sick and spent most of my time in either my bed or throwing my guts up in my restroom.**

**But as you can see I am back and feeling much better.**

**And to make it up to you guys for the couple of days without chapters, I am jumping my chapters into the two thousands. I don't know about the other authors but what could be the reason for my chapters looking so small is that the font for this story is Verdana at size 9. Go try it on Microsoft word it is tiny.**

**Anyway the results so far for who Percy will end up with are:**

**Artemis: 17**

**Artemis and Athena: 17**

**Zoe: 5**

**Thalia: 5**

**Hestia: 2**

**That's who we have so far with Artemis and Artemis and Athena tied.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

It was almost time for capture the flag and I was getting really excited because this is the time I know Dad **(Chaos)** is going to claim me, but when.

Anyway I am here strapping on my chestplate and preparing myself for capture the flag.

The teams are Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, and half the Hermes Cabin, Versus Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, and the other half of the Hermes Cabin.

I am on Athena's side.

After I finish putting on my piece of armor I walk over to where my side of the Hermes Cabin is and wait for orders.

"Percy, you are on border patrol." Luke tells me.

"Alright Luke." I said simply before walking away to get into position.

Once I reach my designated area, I wait for the horn to blow.

A couple minutes later the horn blew and the attacker were off.

I made several copies of myself and placed them along the border with about twenty to twenty-five feet of space between each one.

After that I was off to go get the flag.

I made my way through the trees to the other side and I see the other flag.

A big metal pole with a flag that had a picture of a boars head and two swords behind it.

I survey the surrounding area and I see two guards ten feet in front of the flag and two concealed archers in the trees above.

I slowly make my way behind one of the archers and I slam the back of my sword knocking him unconscious and catching him before he falls.

I quickly do the same for the other archer.

By now I hear fighting noises meaning my team is getting closer.

I need to hurry this up.

I go from behind and jump down and get the flag then I jump back up and race to my side.

When I get there I see Clarisse and two of her brothers fighting four of my clones.

I get rid of the clones and place the flag inside a tree so that no one not even my team can get it.

"Well well looks like you fell for my clone trick." I said scaring them slightly even though they did not show it.

"Come on Prissy let's see what you got." Clarisse says her voice laced with hate.

She signals her brothers to stand back and charges me.

I swiftly jump to the side and slice her back.

She turns and slices at me but I deflect the blow with my sword.

We keep exchanging blow after blow until she slipped up. Literally.

She slipped across the muddy floor. I use this opportunity to knock out her brothers who were too busy laughing at Clarisse to pay any attention to me.

I turn and see Clarisse getting up but I ran to her and slammed my sword onto her head knocking her unconscious.

I hear cheering and turn to see that both teams were watching my little battle.

I go behind the tree and pull out the flag from it and walk back to my team.

When they see the enemy flag in my hands the entire team erupts into cheers as the flag goes from blood red with a boar to a grey flag with an owl.

After that the horn is blown signaling the end of the match.

And the entire Hermes Cabin lifts me up and starts chanting my name before a hologram of a universe appears above my head.

They put me down while Chiron approaches me.

"All hail Perseus Jackson Son Of Chaos, the creator of the universe." Chiron yells.

Everyone started to bow before and even now that did not feel right.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by a growl.

And from the shadows an extremely huge hellhound appeared running straight for me.

All the archers started to fire at the beast but it did not stop for a second.

It kept running until it slammed into me and started to slice at my chest.

It got a couple more slices before Chiron put an arrow in its head.

The monster turned into golden dust and I quickly lost consciousness but the last thing I saw was Chiron leaning over me.

Then darkness.

Athena's POV:

The entire council was in an uproar.

A son of Chaos in camp.

Most of the other Olympians were panicking as they feared the amount of power that one demigod has, if he decided to use it against them, they would be in trouble.

I was the only one not panicking as I was in deep thought about how Lord Chaos has a son.

Didn't he fade eons ago?

And if he didn't why did he decide now to have a demigod son.

Never before has there been a demigod son of Chaos.

Apparently I was too deep in thought as I did not notice the yelling had gone down and I was pushed out of my thinking state when Apollo started to rapidly tap me on the shoulder.

I looked at him annoyed.

"What." I yelled at him.

"Umm nothing much just that the creator of the entire freaking universe including us is standing a couple of feet in front of us." Apollo said in his usual upbeat tone.

I looked towards the center of the room and I did in fact see Lord Chaos standing right in front of us.

**(Line Break)**

Percy's POV: **(Before Chaos shows up on Olympus.)**

While I was unconscious my dad decided to visit me.

"Percy, there is a skill I must teach you that will help you a lot in the future."

"You know how in your past life using your abilities would cause you to be tired." Dad told me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well here is a fun little fact I also used to get tired when I used my powers."

"You did but you're the creator how can you be tired after using some abilities. In that case shouldn't you have faded when you made the universe?"

"Exactly I should have. But I discovered a power, the power of the Void.

"First what I did was learn what the Void was."

"The Void is nothing but everything."

That threw me for a loop. If the Void is nothing then how does it have power if it is everything than how is it nothing?

I am so confused.

"Imagine the Void as a black hole, it can store an infinite amount of objects as well as power. That power is used to suck more things in. It is an endless loop. The power is sucked in the used to pull more of it in. But if the black hole becomes unstable then it explodes destroying the stars around it and there is a chance that the exploding black hole and the stars will mix in harmony and form a new galaxy." **(Not true this is just for the story.)**

"But my powers have not been tiring me out at all."

"Yes, because I supply you the energy to use the power. Watch. Try to shoot a fireball."

Okay simple.

I conjured up a fireball and I felt no change whatsoever.

"That took no energy right."

"Yeah."

"Now make another."

"Okay."

I made another one in my hand but this time I felt really tired.

"See there I stopped supplying you energy."

"Okay I know what you mean now how do I use the power of the Void." I said eager to know how not to lose energy.

"Okay imagine your body as a black hole but not sucking things in."

Okay I closed my eyes an imagined a huge black hole collecting nearby power. But not pulling in anything and not killing the thing it is pulling the power from.

Than something amazing and scary at the same time happened.

It's like something that was being held back for a really long time is finally released.

Waves upon waves of energy came to me it felt like my body would explode.

My eyes snapped open but instead of them looking normal sea green (a request I asked Chaos) they looked as if you were looking at the universe itself. You could see black, white, red, blue, orange, and any color you could imagine by just looking at my eyes and they were constantly moving at a slow pace giving it the illusion that it was the universe right now.

Finally the power began to fade and my vision cleared up.

I looked at my dad questionably silently asking what that was.

"Umm dad what was that."

"That my son is the universe claiming you as its son. You can now call yourself the only Son of the Universe. I was only barely able to place your powers in a powerlock and the lock will slowly release itself when your body con handle it. But there are times where your mind will go into an unconscious state and your powers will destroy anything that threatens you and those you hold dear." Chaos said in what seemed like amazement but could also be admiration.

"Great I am a ticking time bomb that will explode if I get to angry." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway Percy I will be taking you to Olympus a couple hours after you wake up to formally introduce the Olympians to you."

"Great, hopefully Ares is stupid enough to challenge either you or me."

"Anyway see you in a few hours dad."

And with that my mind faded back into the real world.

**(Line Break)**

Chiron's POV: (When Percy falls unconscious) 

"Michael, you and Lee get Percy to the infirmary and heal his wounds. The rest of you back to your regular activities.

Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher rushed forward and hauled Percy onto a stretcher and took him to the infirmary closely followed by me.

When we reached the infirmary Michael and Lee picked up Percy and placed him onto the bed and began taking off his shirt to reveal many scars.

_But how did he get them._ I asked myself but now is not the time, now we must hurry and heal him before he loses too much blood.

When the finished getting the shirt off we were all blasted back by a source of power that seemed to come from Percy.

His body began to change, he got taller about 5'10 which is tall for a twelve year old, he got a bit buffer, some of his scars began to fade away, and his wounds began to close and heal by themselves.

After the last of the wounds went away but it did leave some scars, the power then faded away then it felt as if it was never there.

And then Percy woke up.

**There you guys have it Percy learned how to stop himself from getting tired and unlocked some new things.**

**Plus a little fake science lesson there with Chaos.**

**Remember to review on who you guys want Percy to end up with.**

**Every vote and every review counts.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here are the results so far for who Percy will end up with.**

**Artemis: 20**

**Artemis and Athena: 19**

**Zoe: 6**

**Thalia: 6**

**Hestia: 2**

**No one: 1**

**And Artemis is back in the lead with Artemis and Athena closely behind.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8.**

Percy's POV:

After my little talk with dad where he explained to me how not to get tired when using my powers I woke up to see that I am in the camp infirmary.

I get up and see that someone had taken off my shirt, I look around and see Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher on the ground while Chiron is getting up.

I am guessing that my burst of power also affected the real world and not just my dream one.

"Percy are you okay? Can you walk?" Chiron asked me probably wondering what the powerflare was.

"Yeah I'm fine and yes I can walk." I replied.

"If you are sure you are fine than you can go and find the rest of the Hermes Cabin as Lord Chaos does not have a cabin here in camp." I heard Chiron say.

"Dad told me that he would be making a cabin for me here in camp and thanks Chiron." I told him.

And with that I went off to find a way to kill a few hours before dad comes and we go to Olympus.

I decided to go check out my new cabin.

Just as I said that a huge portal opened up and a big high tech looking cabin slowly fell from it right in the middle of the circle of cabins.

The cabin was two stories which was bigger than the other cabins which were only one story.

It was completely black with white dots on it but when I walked up to it I saw that the cabin walls were not smooth like normal but rugged and rough like it was made of some sort of rock.

I walked in and what I saw nearly made me scream for joy and happiness.

Inside was not black like outside but a sort of blue color and it had a kitchen, a game room with different types of gaming systems along with a huge 90 inch TV, a bedroom that had a remote operated bed, a bathroom with a shower that had three types of settings long and relaxing, fast and rushed, and just normal.

On the kitchen counter I saw a note that said that the cabinets are always stocked with the food you want the most and changes to what kind of food you're in the mood for.

Overall it was amazing.

_Here is another great thing no one else can get in but you and those who you let in. The door opens by blood so you just place a drop of your blood the first time and it will let you in all the next times by doing a quick blood scan._ I heard Chaos say inside my head freaking the hell out of me.

I spent the next few hours playing on whatever console there as it had every single game you can imagine.

**(Line Break)**

The horn rang signaling dinner so I stopped playing and went to the dining pavilion where I was met with stares from everyone.

I mean seriously they were just staring at me as if I was from another planet.

I heard Chiron loudly clear his throat and everyone then turned away and began to chat among themselves.

I went and sat at the newly place Chaos table where there was only one occupant, me.

Again I was alone at my table but this time it did not bother me as much as it did in my old life.

After we finished giving our sacrifices a portal opened up in the middle of the dining pavilion and a tall man walked through.

"Percy, son its time I formally introduced you to the Olympians."

At this I got many jealous stares from people.

I got up and walked through the portal after giving dad a quick glare for doing this now.

When I exited the portal there I was in front of the golden doors that lead to the throne room.

From the corner of my eye I see two people talking and almost arguing.

Luke's POV: **(right when Percy teleports to the doors.)**

The campers are visiting Olympus to see Lord Zeus speak on and on about how great and powerful the gods are.

Man, I can't wait till I take the Master Bolt right from under him.

**(20 minutes later)**

We finally arrive outside the Empire State Building and are currently taking the elevator up ten campers at a time.

A couple minutes later everyone is on Olympus and it is almost time to put the plan into action.

The rest of the campers are entering the throne room while I snuck away and try to find the Master Bolt.

After a while I find the Master Bolt and I take it and place it inside my bag that was enchanted by my master, Kronos.

The plan so far was to take the Master Bolt and throw it into tartarus where Lord Kronos would use its power to rise even faster.

But like all plans that involve evil something had to go wrong and that is exactly what happened.

I ran into Ares.

Ares grabbed my bag and pulled out the Master Bolt.

"So what are you doing with this?" Ares asked me.

"Umm… uhh… nothing?" I replied/asked.

"I'll tell you what it looks like, it looks like a puny demigod decided he wanted to be evil and stole the Bolt and was going to give it to Kronos. Isn't that right?" He questioned me.

"How about this you take the Bolt and hide it and when Zeus finds out it is gone he will blame Poseidon, Poseidon will get angry at being accused and will threaten Zeus then they go to war. A ton of mortals die, Hades gets pissed because he can't fit that many people at one time, then Hades goes to war to stop it, and there you have it a war between the big three. And since you are the war god, the bigger the war, the more power that goes to you."

"Sounds pretty good I'll do it if it means I get more power."

"Deal."

And with that I walk away.

War is coming and there will be none that can stop it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**I am sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the usual but I nearly passed out from exhaustion after finishing due to me starting very late.**

**After this I need to work on my time management skills.**

**Anyway don't forget to vote and review on who you want Percy to end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry guys but I will not be updating for the next week maybe two days more because I am going to a different state for that long.**

**But that does not mean that I have given up on the story, no.**

**When I get back I will resume updating and I'm sorry for not updating in a while.**

**On a different note, I changed something at the end of Percy's POV in chapter 8 so go check that out or else the beginning of this chapter will not make sense.**

**But anyway here is the ratings so far for who Percy will end up with.**

**Artemis and Athena: 24**

**Artemis: 21**

**Zoe: 9**

**Thalia: 7**

**Hestia: 3**

**No one: 1**

**So Artemis and Athena caught up and are winning by three votes.**

**Anyway I will end the voting after Percy finishes third quest, that way he meets everyone on the list so far.**

**Also I know that in the books it says that The Master Bolt was stolen before Percy went to camp but you guys will soon see why I made happen a while after Percy came to camp.**

**Onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

One of the two figures I saw sort of looked like Luke. The other I did not see clearly.

Why was Luke on Olympus and how did he get here so fast, I was on Olympus for like twenty minutes, in my old life it took a good thirty to forty five minutes to get to the Empire State Building.

I'll worry about that later. Now, I have to show off in front of the Olympians.

As if on cue my dad opened a portal to the middle of the Throne Room.

"_Hey dad, I going to give the Olympians a little scare if that's okay with you." I telepathically tell my dad.  
"Sure, it has been a while since I have had some fun maybe I will join you." My dad replies to me._

Oh man, this is going to be fun.

I start to move to enter the portal but my dad's hand holds me back.

"Wait until I make another portal then you enter." My dad tells me.

"Fine." I reply slightly angry.

And with that my dad enters the portal and it closes behind him.

Chaos's POV: **(even I was surprised when I thought of putting this)**

When I entered I saw exactly what I thought I would see.

The entire Olympian council sitting there yelling at each other like little kids. Seriously you would think that with all their power they would at least act civilized but nope. None of them do. And instead of ending the yelling and screaming their so called king, Zeus is also yelling and screaming.

Zeus, even the name brings a bad taste to my mouth.

He is the very thing I hope Percy will never become, power-hungry, arrogant, and overall a terrible person.

But I have to deal with him as he for some reason is the king of the gods.

"SILENCE". I yell.

They all turn to look at me.

"Who dares interrupt an Olympian council meeting?" Zeus said in a demanding tone that I thought was annoying as no one demands anything from me.

"This is an Olympian council meeting it looks and sounds like a bunch of kids who did not get what they wanted for Christmas." I say.

"How dare you, we are the Olympians and we will not sit quietly while some minor god calls us kids, Ares capture him." Zeus says in his really annoying voice.

Ares gets off his throne and runs at me probably expecting me not to move or anything.

Just when he is about to touch me I grab him by the neck raise him up then throw him into his throne making his head slam into it rendering him unconscious.

The so called mighty Olympians were speechless.

I then let my power that I have been holding off loose and everyone slammed into their thrones.

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe and everything in it. I came here to offer you people my help in the upcoming war but since mister high and mighty here thinks he can come and do whatever he wants, I will just take my son and my help away from this planet and wait until you people fall and fade, then I will come back and my son will defeat the new rulers and create a new council full of hopefully better people." I announce.

After my announcement I cut off my power flow and everyone turns and glares at Zeus.

Zeus opened his mouth to say something but his more reasonable daughter Athena cuts him off.

"No please, there is no need for that, we would love to accept your offer of help Lord Chaos."

"I was going to send troops but since little Zeusy here attacked me I will not send troops. Only my son will aid you." I say.

After I said that everyone glared even harder and angrier at Zeus.

"But that brings up something else."

Everyone turns and looks at me questionably.

"Wasn't my son attacked a couple of days ago at the camp, inside the barrier which is supposed to keep all monsters out. So I guess that someone inside the camp allowed it in and set it onto him.

"How about we let my son decide if he wants to help you, leave you, or join the other side."

At this they all pale considerably.

With that I open a portal in front of Percy.

Percy walks through.

"Percy, you get a choice since you were the one who was attacked inside the camp and was seriously injured. Also note that before you came Zeus attacked me without even knowing who I was and did not bother asking. So do you want to help the Olympians, leave them then come back, or help destroy them in the upcoming war?" I ask him.

"Well let's lay down the facts. Zeus attacked you without asking who you are what you are doing here. I was attacked by someone inside camp by letting a big hellhound in and made it attack me. I get to choose if I want to help the Olympians, leave them then come back, or make them fade. Did I get all that correct?" Percy says.

"Yes you did, now the choice." I tell him.

"Well I choose to…

**That's the end of Chapter 9, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Remember to review and vote who you want Percy to end up with.**

**Again, I will not be able to update for the next week or so.**

**Until then.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I am back and am ready to continue writing this story for you guys.**

**I know that it was longer than a week and two days but when I got back I had school and work started to pile up so I was really busy.**

**But now the work has lessened and I now have time to write chapters for you guys.**

**On a side note I realized that Percy was still on his first quest and I have written so far nine chapters, this one being the tenth and he did not even start the quest.**

**The review below asks a very good question.**

**Are the same characters going to die and are you going to follow the story line?**

**This question was asked by pernicoshipper89.**

**That is a very good question.**

**No, the same characters will not die but some will. Yes, I will be following the storyline but I will be placing my own twist in it. Cause if I did follow the storyline the same way what's the point in writing this story, and this is my first fanfiction so I will not be trying to place some new things, I will be doing that in the stories that come after this.**

**Anyway here are the results for who Percy will end up with.**

**Artemis and Athena: 36**

**Artemis: 26**

**Zoe: 20**

**Thalia: 10**

**Hestia: 3**

**No one: 3**

**Artemis and Athena's amount of votes jumped. Zoe is catching up quickly.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

Man, this is a pretty hard decision. I know some of you expect me to help the Olympians immediately.

But now that I know that they tried to kill my father well that made me feel not so cooperative.

"I've made my decision."

They all lean in slowly to hear what my decision is.

"I choose to leave the Olympians."

At this all the Olympians minus Zeus and Ares turn as pale as a ghost.

"Please we beg you help us in this war. We will give you anything." Athena said in a desperate attempt to change my mind.

"My son has made his decision, we leave to the void." Chaos said.

"Wait, wait, wait, I will not go to the void father." I tell my dad.

"What do you mean Percy?" Chaos asked clearly puzzled as to why I did not want to go with him to the void.

"What I mean is that I will live by myself until the war is over then I will join you father." I tell everyone in the room.

And with that I create a portal that leads to my cabin and I walk through.

Olympian Throne Room third person POV: **(After Percy and Chaos leave.)**

The entire Throne Room was in uproar. Everyone was panicking. Now that they have no support from Chaos or his son, they are bound to fade when the titans attack.

It then got silent when Zeus threw a lightning bolt into the middle of the room.

"Artemis, you and your hunter will search for Lord Chaos's son Percy. Athena, you and Hermes will go and check the titan prison and you will report back to me when you have finished. Poseidon, you will monitor the sea to see if Percy enters it. Everyone else, prepare for war."

Everyone flashed out to do their assigned tasks.

Percy's POV:

When I closed the portal I began packing the things that I need such as food, water, a lot of ambrosia and nectar, portable camping tent, and other things.

After I finished packing I created a portal to a random forest and walked through.

When I got out of the portal I took a look around.

I was in a medium sized clearing that had a river flowing near it.

This will have to do for now.

I know that Zeus will send Artemis and her hunters to find me.

This is where I will stay for the next couple months.

I pull out the portable camping tent and throw it on the ground.

I opens and creates the tent right there.

I go into the woods and collect some firewood and start make the fire.

I finally sit down and I see that it is almost night time.

I go inside my tent and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Line Break

Three months later.

Percy's POV:

It has been three months since I left camp.

During those three months I had to break my camp three times and relocate due to run-ins with the hunt.

I think it is time I fought back a bit.

No, I'm not going to kill anyone just knock them unconscious.

Right now I am being chased by the hunt.

I move a little to left and narrowly dodge an arrow that would have hit my leg.

I stop once I reach a clearing.

I turn and see the entire hunt with their bows loaded and ready to fire.

"Hold your fire." I hear Artemis say.

At this the hunters lowered their bows but did not put them away.

"Ah Artemis how good to see you again." I say in a joking tone.

"Percy Jackson, I am under orders to capture you and bring you to the council where you will be punished for your crimes." Artemis says strictly.

"Crimes, what crimes. I have not done anything other than live in the woods for the past three months.

By now we are only a few feet apart.

I quickly sprint and knock out the hunters before any of them have time to load an arrow.

Then I turn around and face Artemis only to meet with the hilt of her hunting knife slamming against my head.

Line Break

When I wake up I see that my hands are chained and I am in front of the Olympian council again.

"Percy Jackson, by stealing The Master Bolt you have committed treason and for that you must be punished, unless you give me The Master Bolt by the summer solstice which is in two weeks, you will be sent to tartarus." Zeus said.

Fate really hates me. I left so I would not be blamed for stealing the bolt but instead I did.

Zeus then waved his hand and I was teleported to camp half-blood.

I rub my now unshackled hands and I walk up to the big house.

I see Chiron sitting in his wheelchair looking off into the distance.

"Hi Chiron." I say.

"Hello my boy, how are you?" Chiron asked.

"I'm good Chiron, listen I need to see the oracle for a quest concerning a certain lightning bolt." I tell him.

"Well, the oracle is in the attic just go into the living room and there is a ladder that leads to the attic." Chiron tells me.

"Thanks Chiron."

With that I walk up to the attic to receive the prophecy.

**That's the end of Chapter 10.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Remember to vote and review who Percy should end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am back with chapter 11 of Thrown Back In Time.**

**So far the results for who Percy will end up with are displayed below.**

**Artemis and Athena: 37**

**Artemis: 26**

**Zoe: 21**

**Thalia: 10**

**No one: 4**

**Hestia: 3**

**So Artemis and Athena are beating everyone so far.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

I then entered the room of the oracle.

It was exactly as I remember it.

Old rotting wooden tables that held jars filled with some kind of liquid and various monster heads.

Dented shields that looked like they were dented by clubs and maces, some had arrows in them, and one had a harpoon in it.

I feel bad for that guy.

Looking around I spotted more things like a stuffed hydra head and one of Ladon's claws.

Then I saw it.

The oracle looking as dead as ever.

But I knew better, it was not dead just sleeping I guess.

The oracle looked like a frail, old hippie lady.

As I approached the oracle, her head suddenly snapped up straight.

"Approach seeker and ask."

Wow that was still creepy even now.

"Umm I, Percy Jackson son of Chaos, am asking what is the prophecy to help me find Zeus's glorified sparkler, oops sorry, Master Bolt." I ask saying the last part sarcastically while it thundered outside.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Oh, so it is the same prophecy as before.

I was half expecting the fates to change it.

But oh well.

I was just about to leave when the oracle suddenly stood up and walked to me, roughly grabbing my shoulders, and turning me around.

I then looked into her eyes and froze, then my consciousness was sucked into a vision of sorts.

In the vision it showed me and some vague figure fighting Kronos, but hovering above Kronos was a sort of spirit being like a dark ghost or something like that.

Then the vision began to clear up and before I could see who the vague figure was I pulled out of the vision and then came darkness.

When I woke up I saw my father in front of me.

"Dad, when I looked into the oracles eyes I had a vision of me and a vague figure fight Kronos. But there was also a sort of ghost-like figure above Kronos. Do you have any idea on what or who that could be?" I asked my dad to see if knew anything about that.

"That is really weird do you know what ghost looked like?" My dad asked.

"The vision was really blurry so I did not get a clear look at the ghost." I told my dad.

"Anyway son it is time for you to wake up." My dad told me before I woke up.

I saw that I was in the infirmary.

I got up and made my way back to the big house where I saw Chiron sitting and it looked like he was deep in thought.

When he saw me he got up and started asking what happened and if I was alright.

"Chiron, I am fine the prophecy I guess was a little too much for my little twelve year old body."

"Ah, so you do have the prophecy, would care to recite it."

I nodded my head and prepared myself to say it.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

"My, that is a prophecy all right. Anyway as allowed during any quest you are allowed to take two companions."

At this Annabeth decided to show up.

"Chiron, I would like to volunteer to join Percy in his quest." Annabeth asks.

"Very well, Percy would you like to take Annabeth on this quest." Chiron asked me silently pleading me to say yes.

"No." I reply.

"And why not, you need brains during this quest and me as a daughter of Athena will be those brains." Annabeth says with a hint of anger.

"That is exactly why I will not take you, your pride will get me and the other companion killed." I say in a tone that left no conversation.

"Fine, but just you wait, you will regret this." Annabeth says.

And with that she storms off.

"So Percy who will you be taking on this quest." Chiron asked me.

"I would like to take Michael Yew and Charles Beckendorf." I said.

I chose them because we would make a really good team, think about it Michael is a really good archer. He would be able to cover our backs.

Beckendorf is like a mini Hephaestus, he can build just about anything.

And me, an awesome swordsman.

"Well go ask them and see if they accept." Chiron told me.

With that I went off to ask Michael and Beckendorf and if they did accept, we would be leaving in the morning.

**I know that it is a bit shorter than what I usually write but it is really late where I live and I am extremely tired.**

**Anyway remember to vote and review on who you want Percy to end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I know that I have not updated in a really long time and I probably made some of you guys really pissed off.**

**Anyway the results for who Percy will end up with are:**

**Artemis and Athena: 42**

**Artemis: 36**

**Zoe: 23**

**Thalia: 15**

**Hestia: 10**

**No one: 5**

**These are the results so far.**

**For those of you wondering, this chapter is going to be the first part of the quest.**

**For now ONTO THE STORY.**

Percy's POV:

On my way to the camp forge, Annabeth appeared next to me holding her hat of invisibility.

"Percy, you have to take me on this quest, what do Michael and Beckendorf have that I don't."

"_They have a strong sense of loyalty unlike some people."_ I thought.

"This is exactly why I am not bringing you on this quest." I tell her.

She looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Pride has led to the death of many great people." I tell her and with that I walked away to talk to Beckendorf.

**Line Break**

When I got to the camp forge I asked a nearby camper where Beckendorf was.

He told me that he should be in the very back of the forge.

And so I made my way to the back of the forge sometimes having to duck under pipes or jump over automations.

After a good two to three minutes I finally found Beckendorf working on what looked like a chestplate.

"Hey Beckendorf, I was wondering if you would like to go on a quest to go get Zeus's lightning bolt."

"What, oh hey Percy umm I would like to but I can't I need to help my siblings make more weaponry and armor for the camp."

"Oh it's okay."

Damn, now that Beckendorf denied it opens up a space that Annabeth is going to do anything to be a part of this quest.

The horn sounded three times, monster attack. I rushed to the front of the camp to help.

When I reached the front of the camp I saw a kid about my age **(Percy is twelve right now.)** running from three hellhounds.

I rush forward and slice at one of the hellhounds but it jumped back just in time.

"GO, RUN UP TO THE TREE!" I yell at the kid.

I roll to the left to avoid being turned into a Percy Pancake.

Then just as I got to my feet I had to jump back to avoid a slice from one of the beasts.

I charge at one of the hellhounds but instead of slicing at it I jumped on top of it, twirling my sword so the blade is facing downward and slam the blade into the hellhound's head instantly killing.

I jump off and immediately duck and stab at one of the hellhounds killing that one as well.

The third was killed by a golden arrow flying right into its face.

Michael Yew runs up to me and helps me up.

"Hey Michael I was wondering if you would like to go on a quest with me to go get Zeus's Master Bolt." I ask Michael panting slightly.

"Uh sure gives me a chance to get out of this place, I mean it's great and all but the stuff here gets really repetitive after a while."

"Awesome, we leave at dawn tomorrow."

I finally find the kid I saved and when I see his face my heart stopped.

Right there in front of me was Derek Castro.

I don't know what happened next because I felt myself get really angry but then I fell unconscious.

**Line Break**

When I woke up I saw my dad in front of me.

Okay so I am still unconscious.

"Dad why is Derek alive shouldn't he show himself after the giant war."

"That would be my fault, you see when I told you the fates were going to make your life even worse than it was, that included Derek being placed here at this time. Unfortunately you can't kill him since he plays a big role in this timeline."

"Damn it dad."

"Well time for you to wake up."

Dad waved his hand and my vision went dark.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the infirmary again for the 5th time I think.

It was morning time so I got up and made my way to the dining pavilion.

I walked in and went straight to Chiron.

"Chiron I have decided who shall come with me."

"Great, have Beckendorf and Michael Yew agreed."

"Michael did but Beckendorf did not."

"So who shall you take with you instead of Beckendorf."

"I will take the new kid who just arrived."

"I am sorry but camp rules state a camper must have been at camp for over three days before going on any quests."

"Dang."

"Why don't you take Annabeth with you?"

"Her pride will get us killed. I will not take her on this quest or any quest I am involved in until she learns how to control her pride."

"Very well who shall you take then?"

"Umm I will take Clarisse with me."

"Very well, stand here while I make the announcement."

Chiron banged his hoof three times against the cold, hard marble floor to quiet everyone down.

"Attention everyone. Two days ago Perseus here was granted a quest. He has now decided who shall accompany him on this quest to find Lord Zeus's Master Bolt. The two people who will be going with him are Michael Yew of the Apollo Cabin."

Cheers erupted from the Apollo Cabin as Michael Yew stood up and walked then stood next to me.

"And the other person is Clarisse La Rue of the Ares Cabin.

Cheers and howls came from the other members of the Ares Cabin.

Clarisse came and stood next to me.

"These three campers shall leave after breakfast.

**Line Break**

After breakfast, the three of us went to go pack our things.

I already knew what to expect and only packed things that I know we will need.

While I was packing my things Dad appeared onto my bed.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey dad, did you need anything?"

"What can't a guy check up on his son every once and a while."

"You can, but usually immortals don't do that kind of thing."

"Anyway, I came here to give you this."

I looked up and a backpack hit me in the face.

"Gee, thanks dad, it's not like I already have a bag."

"There's a difference this one has unlimited space, meaning you can place as many things in it as you want no matter how big the thing is."

"Cool. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son."

With that he disappeared to only Chaos knows where.

With the new bag I started to stuff the things I needed in it.

After a few more minutes, I finished packing and went to Thalia's tree to meet with the others who were already there.

"Took ya long enough, let's go." Clarisse said.

Somethings never change.

"Hey guys hold up."

We turned around and we saw Luke running towards us with a shoebox in hand.

"Before you guys leave I wanted to give you guys these."

He then proceeded to open the box.

"Great, you're giving us old sneakers. We could totally use those." I said sarcastically.

"Not just any old sneakers, watch this. Maya."

The sneakers then extended their wings began to fly upward.

Luke grabbed them, then placed them inside the box and handed them to me.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem Percy."

So after we got the sneakers, we all got into the van and Argus drove off.

**Line Break**

After Argus dropped us off, we decided (after a lot of arguing) that we needed to head west and the fastest way to get there is by train.

So we got a train to take us as far as Denver, Colorado with one stop at St. Louis Ark.

I know that this is the place where I fight Echidna and her son the Chimera.

But since the only reason I ended up fighting the Chimera was because Annabeth wanted to see the St. Louis Ark, so maybe I will end up avoiding the Chimera entirely.

So we get on the train and we begin the first part of our journey.

**Line Break (I'm sorry that there are a lot of line breaks.)**

We finally reach the St. Louis Ark and get off the train. After a long turn of events that I would not like to mention but lets say Micheal no longer likes hamsters, Clarisse found one and decided to drop it into Micheal's pants. After 5 minutes of Micheal screaming and crying when the hamster bit his family jewels, he got it out. And in the end we somehow we ended up in the Observation Deck with a family of three and a fat lady with a Chihuahua who I knew was Echidna and the Chimera.

"ALL PASSENGERS FOR THE TRAIN GOING TO DENVER, COLORADO PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS WE WILL BE DEPARTING SOON FOR OUR FINAL DESTINATION." A male voice said from the speakers.

"Hey why don't we let this family go before us?" I said wanting to save these people's lives.

Micheal and Clarisse shrug and stay behind.

The family walked into the elevator with the father telling me thank you.

When the doors closed I pulled out Riptide and turned to face Echidna and the Chimera.

"Alright Echidna you can get rid of the disguise."

"How did you know it wassss me?"

"First of all you just stretched your s's like a snake. Second your dog is drool black gunk all over the floor. And third you just told me."

"Since you know it is me I don't need this ridiculous human disguise."

Her skin then begins to rip off to reveal her true self.

She was 12 feet with slightly tan skin, silted green eyes, and black hair.

She grew really sharp fangs and claws.

Then came her bottom half.

Dark green scales made up her bottom half, all the way up to the end of the tail.

Then came the Chimera.

The seemingly harmless dog grew bigger almost 10 feet tall.

Blonde fur covered its body.

It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a ten foot long diamondback snake as a tail.

"Clarisse, Micheal, keep Echidna back, I got the Chimera."

We split up and ran to our respective opponents.

As soon as I got near the Chimera, it breathed fire at me.

I decided to test one of my powers and turned myself into flames itself.

When the fire hit me instead of burning me it energized me.

I know that it's flame resistant from the outside but let's see if its insides are the same.

I turned myself back into a person and jumped right to avoid the snake tail.

The fangs got stuck onto the metal floor.

That gave me the chance to chop the tail.

The Chimera roared in pain and that was the chance I needed.

I capped Riptide, jumped into its mouth, and turned myself back into flames and hopped down its throat grabbing and pulling on anything I could touch.

I then uncapped Riptide and stabbed the Chimera's throat.

It turned into golden sand.

I turned to see Clarisse stab Echidna in the heart with her spear turning her into another pile of golden sand.

They turned and looked at me, then their eyes widened.

"PERCY WATCH OUT!" Clarisse yells.

I turn and see an arrow go through my stomach.

I fall to the ground only to see another arrow hit the ground in front of me.

The arrow started beeping and I barely had enough time to set up a water wall in front of me and my quest mates, but when the arrow exploded it threw me out of the train in I ended up plummeting three hundred feet into a river.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Remember to vote and review on who you want Percy to end up with.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I really have nothing to say here so below are the results so far.**

**Artemis: 46**

**Artemis and Athena: 45**

**Zoe: 26**

**Thalia: 15**

**Hestia: 10**

**No one: 5**

**Calypso: 2**

**Zoe and Artemis: 1**

**Looks like we got two more additions to the competition.**

**Anyway I read a review by bdog123 and it really boosted my confidence and you guys can expect faster updates because of that. (Probably every other day:)**

**Allow me to clear somethings up.**

**Percy no longer has Personal Loyalty as a fatal flaw as he is not a son of Poseidon.**

**He is still extremely loyal just not so much to the Olympians.**

**I did get some reviews saying how would Artemis and Athena work well let me tell you guys a little secret, I already have a scenario played out for each of the contestants so don't worry. But I won't tell you guys any of them then it would spoil the surprise.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Percy's POV:

And here I am again plummeting three hundred feet into a tiny river with like the whole right side of my body burned.

I do not really want to die since I am no longer a son of Poseidon so falling from a really high place into water, yeah I would probably die.

Anyway what I did was first use my powers over air to slow my fall then reversed time on just the burned areas to make them good as new and finally I created a portal underneath me leading to the shore, then let myself fall through.

Now I should probably find Clarisse and Micheal.

It took me half an hour to find them and you know where I found them.

I found them in a restaurant about to order food with money the last of the money they had.

I just canceled the order gave the waiter the money and took them and left.

"Why didn't you let us eat?" Clarisse said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Because we are in a hurry to you know find Zeus's lightning bolt." I replied in sarcastic tone.

When I said that they straightened out and we continued our journey.

**Line Break**

We just arrived in front of medusa's little gnome store place and are about to go inside.

"I don't like the looks of these statues." Micheal said nervously.

"Is little Micheal getting scared, do I have to go get your bottle, and maybe a little bib so you don't spill on yourself." Clarisse taunted at Micheal.

"I'm not scared. It's just the faces on the statues that look a bit creepy is all." Micheal said trying to defend himself but failed miserably.

"Will both of you shut up. The last thing we need are some monsters to pop out of nowhere and attack us." I said shushing them.

After a couple of minutes searching and looking around we found a table and sat down to take a quick rest.

"Well hello children." The voice of an old lady came from behind the counter.

We look and true enough an old lady wearing a slightly dusty apron came from the mentioned area.

"My you kids look hungry, why don't I make you guys a couple of burgers. Then we can talk about why you kids are here." The old lady said.

We all nodded since our last meal was at camp and it was almost midnight right now.

After waiting a surprisingly long ten minutes the old lady came back with freshly made burgers.

When the old lady turned away I flashed in a new burger in place of the other one while flashing that one out.

She turned back and we dug in.

"So what brings you kids here?" The old lady asked us.

"We ran away from home, away from our abusive parents." I answered before anyone else could.

"Oh my, that is truly a terrible thing to do to kids so young. If you don't mind may I see the scars?"

I placed the illusion of scars onto my arms and showed them to her.

"If you don't mind why don't you reveal yourself Medusa?" I said making the fake scars go away.

"Ah so you figured it out or maybe you knew, either way you will die." Medusa said.

She raised her hands to take off her veil but before she could I made the air hold her arms and legs in spread-eagle position.

"What is this?" Medusa said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Medusa, I know a spell that will turn you back into your human form, if you swear on the River Styx that if I release you, you will not take off your veil, then I will cast the spell on you." I told her hoping that instead of killing her I could right a wrong.

"How do I know that you are not lying, that I will swear and then when you get close to me, slice my head off." She said accusingly.

"How about this, I swear on the River Styx that I Medusa does not take off her veil then I will cast a spell on her that will turn her back into a human." I swore.

"Very well, I accept." Medusa finished the swear.

Thunder sounded from the sky but no lightning was seen.

I let go of Medusa and I started to chant.

While I was chanting strange symbols began to form on Medusa.

The veil dropped and the snakes began to fall one by one.

Her reptile-like skin began to peel away to reveal pale white skin.

Then she started to glow brighter and brighter until we had to look away or else risk being blinded forever.

When the light went back to normal, I opened my eyes to see a very beautiful women.

She had pale white skin with an hourglass figure, straight black hair that went down to her shoulder blades, and emerald colored eyes.

This stunning lady is Medusa.

She looked down at herself then started smiling a huge smile.

She ran at me and hugged me saying thank you over and over again.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"What do I do now?" She asked me.

I opened a portal to the void.

"This is a portal to my father's home in the void, there he will take care of you."

She looked at the portal, then back at me.

She leaned in a kissed my cheek before running into the portal.

I was stunned, did she just kiss me.

Not really, it was on the cheek.

My face is so red right now I could feel the blood in my face.

I turned back to my quest mates who also had stunned looks on their faces.

"Well let's get settled for the night."

Third Person POV at Olympus: **(This is right after Percy turned Medusa human.)**

If there was one person you do not want to piss off it is Athena.

Athena was beyond pissed off right now, she was furious.

No one takes away a curse that she placed on someone who deserved it and calls it righting a wrong.

If that boy does something to insult her like this again, there will be hell to pay.

**That's for this Chapter.**

**Let me tell you this now.**

**This story will not be a Percy and Medusa pairing.**

**I put that to add a little flare to the story.**

**Anyway see you guys next time.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for not updating in about a month.**

**It's just that it is Finals week next week and I have been doing a lot of studying.**

**But I took a break to write this, after all it would not look good on me if I left you guys hanging for more than a month.**

**I went and I fixed some of the mistakes I made in chapters 12 &amp; 13, so go check them out again.**

**Anyway here are the results for who Percy will end up with.**

**Artemis: 51**

**Artemis and Athena: 48**

**Zoe: 29**

**Thalia: 15**

**Hestia: 10**

**No one: 5**

**Calypso: 2**

**Zoe and Artemis: 2**

**Hera: 1**

**OC (Other Character): 1**

**Percy's POV:**

The dream I had was a weird one.

I was in the woods and I was running away from something.

I reached a clearing that was about as big as a football field.

I turned around only to meet with the creature's colossal hand smashing right into my chest.

I slammed into a tree making the tree break.

I shook my head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

When the world stopped spinning I lifted my head to see the scariest thing I have ever seen, which really says something, because I have seen a lot of scary things.

The creature's body.

I'll start from the bottom up.

The creature had a sort of snake-like slime as legs. It would slither around leaving green slime after it, the slime would disappear after a bit then the grass would shrivel up and die.

Then came the waist and torso. They were made of what looked like dragon scales. The dragon scales a light shade of brown and was white at the tips and had a bluish tint to the sides of each scale. **(Look at the end of the chapter where I talk and there will be a link to what it looks like.)**

The arms were huge, each arm was almost four feet long. They looked sort of like an armadillo lizard's arms but a whole lot bigger. You could see all the blue, purple, and red veins popping out from its arms. **(Same thing as the AU above.)**

It had huge draken-like wings. Each wing was about five feet wide.

In various places there was blood flowing from his body. No he was not bleeding, it's as if the blood was there and just before it hit the ground the blood disappeared only for more to fall.

It had a pulsing green aura around it only adding to its already scary form.

But just as I was about to see its face.

I woke up.

I slowly touched my face and it was completely drenched in sweat.

What was that thing?

Why was it chasing me?

Why was it trying to kill me?

So many questions swarmed my mind I knew I would not be able to go to sleep just from thinking.

A few minutes later Clarisse and Michael woke up and we decided to go to a diner and eat before planning our next move.

We found one and ordered our food.

We ate in silence which I was thankful for until Clarisse decided to ruin it by asking a question.

"How did you know those people were really monsters?" Clarisse asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"It was pretty obvious you just have to look and you can find almost any monster in a disguise." I answered.

I started to feel really angry for no reason.

Ares was here.

Oh great, now is when he makes us go and get his stupid shield.

He walked through the doors and sat down next to us before snapping his fingers making the anger rush go away.

"What do you want Ares." I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Listen here punk, I like what you did with Medusa but that don't give you a reason to disrespect me like that." He replied.

"I apologize for him Lord Ares please continue." Michael said so as not to offend the war god.

"Whatever kid, anyway I need you kids to go get my shield at some abandoned amusement park." Ares told us.

"Sorry Ares no time for that." I told him.

"You guys have to as it is sort of a quest from a god, and if you guys bring my shield back I can get you a ride to Las Vegas, Nevada." Ares said with a suppressed smile on his face.

"Fine we'll get your stupid shield."

With that we left to go get the shield from the amusement park.

**Line Break**

Here we are in front of the amusement park.

"Why would Lord Ares be here?" Michael asked.

We ignored him and continued.

I knew where it was so I went to the tunnel of love and saw the shield I carefully grabbed the shield and pulled it out without snapping any of the tripwires.

I went and showed the others.

We went back to the diner and ended up waiting another ten minutes for him to show up.

"Well so you guys got it. Very good. Anyway there is your ride." Ares said.

We looked to where he was pointing and saw that it was a truck for zoo animals.

"Here is a little something extra."

He tossed me a blue backpack that I knew would contain the Master Bolt.

"Umm thanks but no thanks we can get by with what we have now." I told him tossing the bag back to him.

But Clarisse had other ideas.

"Thank you Lord Ares for your generosity."

And she took the bag from Ares.

"You kids might want to look away." Ares said before flashing away.

We looked at each other, then I shrugged and jumped into the truck.

They climbed in after a quick glance at the diner.

"This sure beats walking." Michael said.

Now that I agree to.

The truck's engine started and we began our journey to Vegas.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**I know that this was a boring chapter but every story has them.**

**If you guys want to see how the torso of that creature looks like go to this link: pin/194147433910896050/**

**For the arms look at the arms of this animal and imagine them bigger and stronger: **

**Remember guys every vote and every review counts.**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, before you guys track me down and murder me in my sleep, I want to apologize for not updating in an extremely long time.**

**Trust me when I say that I have been trying to update but there is so many things going on in my life right now, I can barely keep up with what I have now.**

**I am actually beating myself up mentally for allowing my self to become of those writers that say that they will update quickly but really don't.**

**But now schools over and I have a bit more time for updating this story (updates will be slower, but I will try make the chapters as fast and as good as I can.**

**Okay, I decided I will close the Poll for who Percy will end up with.**

**The results are:**

**Artemis: 56**

**Artemis and Athena: 55**

**Zoe: 32**

**Thalia: 22**

**Hestia: 10**

**No one: 5**

**Calypso: 2**

**Zoe and Artemis: 2**

**Hera: 1**

**OC (Other Character): 1**

**And the winner is... ARTEMIS.**

**Also I know some of you have some questions about the story like...**

**If loyalty is not Percy's Fatal Flaw what is his Fatal Flaw?**

**and**

**Is this story really going to be like the books?**

**Trust me these questions will be answered, they might not be answered this chapter but they will be answered. **

**Anyway onto the much needed story.**

Percy's POV:

The trip to Las Vegas was a whole lot more annoying then it should have been.

The animals didn't try to get out of the cage... well most of them didn't, the lion however tried but failed when it got zapped with Clarisse's spear.

Then a while after Micheal fell asleep and he snores really loud.

I tried to stay awake as long as possible because the zoo guys in the front could stop at any moment and we would have to run.

But it was a losing battle and I just fell asleep.

**_(Percy's Dream)_**

_Percy's POV:_

_I looked around and saw nothing, just complete darkness._

_Then I felt myself getting pulled upwards and when I could see, I saw my dad._

_"Percy, I pulled you out of the dream you were supposed to be having to warn you." My dad said quickly almost as if he rushing._

_"Warn me, about what?" I asked him seeing how anxious he is._

_"A great evil is waking. One much stronger than Kronos and Gaea." He said._

_"Who is it?" I asked._

_Please don't let it be more primordials. _

_"I can't tell you yet but be prepared for anything."_

_"I can't stay much longer, goodbye son." My dad said._

_"Umm bye dad, nice seeing you too." I said a bit awkwardly._

_With that he walked into a portal that he conjured up._

_Then I felt myself being pushed down by and invisible force._

_I looked down and I see Earth approaching quickly._

_Right when I hit the atmosphere my eyes began to close by themselves._

**Percy's POV: (He is awake.)**

When I wake up I rub my eyes, then I remember what my dad said about an a great evil that is waking, one that is stronger than Kronos and Gaea.

What evil is stronger than Kronos and Gaea and is evil enough to scare my dad.

I can't worry about that right now, we are at Las Vegas.

**Line Break**

After several hours of us wandering around Vegas, we finally reach the Lotus Hotel.

We walk in and a man in a suit walks up to us gives us room cards.

"But we don't have any money." Micheal said. Clarisse then elbowed him in the gut for what she thinks would most likely get us kicked out.

The man just chuckled and said that it was already payed for and that the card would pay for everything in the Casino and Hotel.

I had Clarisse and Micheal go and play there games.

I however went to find two children of Hades.

**Line Break (sorry for the fast Line Breaks)**

It turns out Hades went all out and got them the top two floors of the place.

I just made myself invisible and walked up the floors as seeing an elevator randomly opening and closing would be really suspicious.

When I reach Nico and Bianca's room. I open the door and I see Bianca reading a book about Greek Mythology and I see Nico playing with his Mythomagic game.

When they hear the door open their heads snap into my direction.

They stand up quickly and slowly approach me.

Nico is hiding behind his sister peeking slightly with a scared look in his eye.

Bianca is looking at me with an apprehensive look in her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bianca said.

"Calm down, my name is Percy, and I am here to talk to you guys." I told them.

They physically calmed down but you can see that at any moment they will spring into action.

We walk to the couch and sit down.

"So what did you come here to talk about?" Bianca asked.

"I came here to tell something that may be a bit shocking to you but it will all become clear within the next couple of years." I told them.

"Greek Mythology is real. You guys are the son and daughter of a Greek god or goddess." Can't tell them anything, including the gender of the parent.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Bianca asked a bit suspiciously.

"Does this prove it to you?"

When I said that I made fire appear in one hand and sparks travel from finger to finger in my other one.

They were completely mind-blown by this.

"So we really are the son and daughter of a Greek god or goddess. I wonder which one. Do you know?" Nico asked.

"I can't tell who your parent is but he or she will come and get you within the next two to three years. That is all I can say for now. Goodbye."

"Wait." Bianca nearly screamed.

"Yes?"

'Will we ever see you again."

"Maybe someday in the future."

With that I conjured a portal to the lobby of the Hotel and walked through.

I force-teleported Clarisse and Micheal next to me and snapped them out of the spell.

"You guys this is the Lair of the Lotus Eaters. They trapped us here for five days and now we only have two days left."

**And done with this chapter.**

**I am again extremely sorry for making you guys wait so long for this.**

**I am so ashamed.**

**Anyway TheGoldenBlade out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, ****I know that it has been a while since I updated but my power was out for a couple of weeks and it was flooding outside so I could not update due to that happening.**

**But now the flooding has stopped and the power came back, so hopefully updates will came faster but more likely only once a week so that way I have enough time to make the chapters longer.**

**Now I recently read a review that said that that person hated stories where Percy is basically the second most powerful person in the universe yet doesn't end the war in under an hour.**

**Here is what I have to say to that, first of all the war did not start yet, and second if you don't like the story don't read it, much less place a bad review on it, when you place a bad review it makes the author question if he/she should even be writing in the first place and can make him/her abandon the story (which is what happens in most cases).**

**sorry for my little rant.**

**Aside from that the poll is closed and its time for the story to hurry the hell up.**

**(There may or may not be some cussing from this point on. (In all my future stories, not just this one.))**

**Percy's POV:**

"Oh my gods, we are never going to make it in time." Micheal said panicking.

"Calm down, now that we are in Las Vegas I can make a portal to the entrance of the Underworld." I told them while making one. **(AN: They are now behind the Hotel.)**

"WHAT THE FUCK, you could have made a portal to the entrance but instead you made us go all the way across the country only to get trapped in a hotel for five days!" Clarisse yelled.

"If I could I would have made a portal across the USA to get us there but you see there is a certain distance I have to be at before I can make a portal to a location (Not true)."

She just huffed and walked into the portal, I rolled my eyes at her, classic Clarisse. Micheal followed her into the portal.

We appeared outside the DOA Recording Studios.

After all appearing inside the Underworld would raise some questions.

We walk in and approach Charon.

"So, how did you kids die." Charon asked.

I turned and told Micheal, and Clarisse to let me handle this.

I turned back to face Charon and dropped a bag of drachmas in front of him.

He looked up at us in surprise.

"We are not dead Charon and I believe that this will be enough to pass."

"You do realize that your chances of returning alive are slim."

I nodded.

"Very well, come with me."

He stepped away from the podium and started to walk to the elevator.

We followed him and stepped inside the elevator and Charon pressed a button.

We started to descend into the Underworld.

When I felt that we entered the Underworld Charon's suit turned into a long transparent robe and hood.

A couple of minutes later, which felt like eternity, the doors opened to reveal the Underworld in all its dark glory.

We exited the elevator and walked towards the huge, black Palace.

**Line Break**

**Third Person POV:**

Our three heroes finally reached the Palace after what seemed like hours but really was twenty minutes.

The enormous Palace was designed to look like Olympus, the only difference was that the buildings were made of glittering, black obsidian.

The heroes entered the Palace and made their way to the Throne Room.

Upon entering the Throne Room they saw two thrones.

A big, black throne that was littered with skulls and was surrounded by skeletal soldiers. This was Hades Throne and he was in it.

A slightly smaller throne to the right of Hades Throne, it was green with different flowers that grew and then fell off before disappearing. This was Persephone's Throne and there she sat looking bored as hell.

Percy approached the two gods before kneeling to each one.

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone it is an honer to meet you both." Percy said before motioning the others to do the same.

Hades and Persephone looked surprised before collecting themselves.

"Why have you three demigods come to me." Hades said with an unreadable face.

"We have come to retrieve Zeus's Sparkler, um I mean Zeus's Master Bolt." Percy said purposely dissing the Master Bolt.

Hades cracked a smile, he liked this kid, but before he could get off track he wiped the smile off his face and replied.

"If you are looking for my brothers Bolt then why have you come accusing me of something that I obviously did not do."

"Well it seemed you were the only one that would benefit from having it." Percy told Hades.

"How would I benefit from having a, as you put it, glorified sparkler with me."

"Well Zeus would accuse Poseidon of taking it and then threaten war on him. The gods on Olympus would be forced to choose sides with the mortals in the middle, and every mortal that dies, your Kingdom would grow larger. So it would seem that you would be the only one to benefit from that war." Percy explained.

"And you think I want my Kingdom to grow even bigger than it already has. In the past hundred years I had to open fifteen sub-levels each one bigger than the last. I am running out of space to build more. So no, more deaths would actually be terrible for me." Hades practically yelled.

"So if you don't have it than who does." Percy said already knowing where it was, not that anyone else knew.

"Why it is in that bag of yours." Hades stated as if it was obvious.

**(AN: I wanted to end it here, but since I made you guys wait so long I continued.)**

"Impossible, we opened that bag like twenty times, it was never in there." Micheal said with a hint of disbelief and anger.

"Well if you don't believe me, then open the bag and see for yourselves." Hades said a bit amused with this situation.

Percy take off the bag and opened it and true to Hades word the Bolt was there.

Percy brought it out held it with his two hands.

"Ares." Percy growled.

"What about my arrogant nephew?" Hades questioned.

"Ares gave us this bag. He must have gotten the Bolt and enchanted the bag so that when we entered the underworld it would appear." Percy informed the others on what he thought, even if he knew it was true."

"You are missing just one little detail." Hades said.

"And what is that detail Lord Hades." Percy replied again knowing what the detail was.

"MY HELM IS ALSO MISSING!" Hades yelled.

"Your Helm is missing, how come no one knew, we would have looked for it." Percy said.

"I does not matter now, I bet Ares currently has my Helm, so I want you three to go and retrieve it for me. I will have the Furies come pick it up after you get it." Hades said before waving his hand and sent the trio to the surface.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back, and eager to begin writing happened was that I had major writers block, and could not think of anything to write.**

**But all that is over now and ima pace myself this time so that I don't exhaust my mind. Again. (Updates probably once or twice a week)**

**Also be sure to check out my other story The Third Child Of Leto.**

**Anyway lets get this show(story) on the road.**

**(Percy's POV)**

We appear on the beach same as last time and surprise, Ares was waiting for us.

"I was hoping Hades would've killed you kids. But now matter, just another death by my hands." Ares said as he pulled out a sword from behind him.

"So kid how do you want to die, classic or modern?" Ares questioned menacingly while switching between a bronze battleaxe and a black rifle.

All I did in response was uncap Riptide and brandish it, as an unspoken threat.

"Classic it is kid. I'm gonna pummel you into the ground." He practically growled at me.

All I did was look at him with absolute boredom, as if he isn't a threat to me at all, which he is not. Plus it was funny when his face turned a few shades redder from anger. I actually started to chuckle out loud.

"What's so funny kid, is death such a welcoming embrace that you would challenge me, the God of War."

I just continued laughing. Just as I got control of my laughter, I took one look at him then busted out laughing and rolling on the ground.

I guess that was his breaking point as he charged me with both hands on his battleaxe. Arms up and was about to swing down and chop me in half but before he could I punched him adding a little energy behind the punch causing him to fly ten feet back.

He got up rushed at me once again, this guy does not learn guess I have to teach him and the rest of the Olympians not to mess with me. I know that my dad went and threatened them with eternal punishment in the Void if they attacked me, however I know he would not act on those actions as that would cause disruption throughout the cosmos. My guess is that that was a safety precaution, a sort of warning that if gone against will lead to pain by my hand.

But back to the fight, Ares was still coming at me, swing the axe like a madman trying to finish me in one hit. Though his eyes did look a but glazed over. Hmm.

Just as he swung to take out my legs, I jumped up onto the axe and delivered a midair roundhouse kick to his thick-headed skull. He was slammed into a sand dune and when he looked up, I was already swinging my sword and gave him a nice, big gash across his chest.

He looked down at his chest in shock before giving out a massive roar that shook the very ground.

He began glowing golden and I yelled for everyone around me to close their eyes.

The minute I closed my eyes I was thrown back by a massive force that disappeared after a few seconds.

I opened my eyes and gave them a minute to adjust from the many spasms they were having. god I hate when immortals enter their godly form just to teleport away.

I looked at my companions and then back to where Ares was noticing he left behind the Helm of Darkness.

I walked over, picked it up before scanning it, I shrugged and threw it to the the nearby furies who caught it and shadow-travelled away.

I looked over and stared at Clarisse with a blank expression on my face.

"Hey punk, why you staring?" She yelled.

"Your dad is a douche and a dick. You know that right?" I straight up told her.

She merely looked at me, then busted out laughing while nodding.

"So anyone know how to get to Olympus from here, we are still on a deadline." Micheal said ruining the mood.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was stopped by a bright flash that revealed an awesome looking motorcycle that looked suspiciously like the one Ares was riding.

As I walked up to it a note appeared on the seat. I grabbed it and read it.

_Thanks for that hit to the head, it really cleared my head, though it hurt like hell, what are in those shoes, steel?_

Well the dick knows how to tone it down a bit doesn't he.

"You guys find a way back to camp, ima go give this to Zeus." I told them while grabbing the Master Bolt.

I got on the motorcycle and it took off into the air without me doing anything, giving me a free ride to Olympus.

Time to show Zeus who's boss.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, even if it was a bit shorter than usual.**

**You guys can expect updates at the very least once a week.**

**Also be sure to check out my other story The Third Child Of Leto**

**TheGoldenBlade out.**


End file.
